Zeke and Dylan's scaier than scary ordeal, part 3
by TheHappiestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: For those of you who have waited for months for the next part of Zeke and Dylan here it is! Enjoy!


**Zeke and Dylan's scarier than scary ordeal, with even more aliens!**

Disclaimer: On behalf of the good people of Hollywood (haha I do jest) I must say, that none of the characters of The Faculty belong to me, I did not create them, and the Josh Hartnett Clones are developing quite nicely, thanks for asking.

Morning came slowly; the sun seemed to shine through the curtains, which I think is a little bit rude, seeing as it was the middle of the night. The moon was not best pleased. Zeke slept peacefully. Dylan however, did not, she was scared, she felt like something was coming, snort and not just from the night of passionate, animal, shenanigans on Zeke's living room floor. Maybe it was the aliens that had come back to terrorize the town, and probably the world, my guess is that, that could be it.

Dylan tossed…and turned all night, she worried about what to do, where to go, what shoes would look nice with her new…erm never mind. It was clear now that they'd have to run, pack a few things, and leave town, so they could figure out what to do. Dylan rolled over to look out of the window and see if dawn was approaching but…wh…it was all steamed up? Hmm? That's odd…she's been awake for what seemed like hours and hadn't noticed that **they** had been watching, what she didn't notice was the coach (eww) pressed up against the living room window, watching them, one hand conveniently disguised from view. …ALIEN PERVES! ARGH! NO! Ahem Yes, well, the aliens had been waiting…WATCHING and waiting, and getting a good peep show in for the time being.

Zeke roused slowly and wrapping his arm around Dylan's waist he kissed her passionately, she got that twang in her heart again, and knew she was falling for him.

"Good morning!" He whispered in her ear. She nuzzled deep into his neck, feeling safe.

"Morning, lover boy!" She whispered back, making him laugh. They giggled together, forgetting their troubles, if only for a few moments. They stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, why was he so hot? Why I say? I tell you what, I'm gonna find out and kick some ass is what I'm gonna do!

"Look, Dylan, you know, we're gonna have to bail outta here, like, now", Zeke said seriously.

"I know…I know", she kissed him hurriedly and jumped up, grabbing her tee shirt and reaching for the TV remote. She turned on Nicktoons and sat on the couch. Woohoo. Fairly Odd Parents was on, "they're parents, fairly odd parents…" she sang quietly as she watched Chip Skylark get kidnapped by the evil Vicky and Timmy save the day again! "Oh Vicky you're oh so icky, just the thought of being near you makes me oh so sicky!" Sang Dylan joyfully.

"No, but seriously," laughed Zeke, "we really have to go, sha-moan!" Dylan hang her head in shame and turned off the TV, then actually started getting ready, she grabbed her clothes, ran upstairs and hogged the bathroom for quite a while. She decided to brush her teeth, do her hair and reapply makeup, although how she could be thinking about things like that at a time like this I don't know! She ran into the kitchen and found Zeke waiting for her, was holding a duffel bag, which looked heavy. She strolled over to him and took it, kissing him smoothly as she did it. She put it onto the kitchen table and opened it. Inside she found a…woah okay, a kitchen knife, baseball bat, hammer and about $300 worth of ground up sleeping pills in a polystyrene bag, oh and a pack of condoms too.

"Riiight, so this is what you were doing while I was in the bathroom?" Dylan asked.

"Yeparooney, I had to keep myself occupado and it worked last time so I figured, I'll grind up some sleeping pills, caffeine pills, anything we've got, and take a pack of condoms…in case I get lucky." He said, smiling cheekily. Hmm, how lame, but he's hot, so who cares yes? Snort Condoms are funny, and lubricated, haha.

"So, are we like, ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded and so they made to leave, they both knew something bas was coming so they made their way slowly up the drive, hand in hand…until…

"Boo". Said the coach stepping out from behind a conveniently located bush, closely followed by Stan, and that Usher one.

"Eep!!" They yelled, oh crap now they were for it! Dumfounded! Done for!

"Well…well…well, aren't you a couple of horny teenagers?" Said the coach smiling.

"Hey shut up! …But yeah dude!" Said Zeke laughing.

"Erm, yeah, well, we're gonna have to like, kill you now okay?" Said Stan poking his head from behind he coach's back.

"How 'bout no!" Shouted Dylan, yanking two strategically placed pens full of the drug from the back of her skirt, she threw one to Zeke who took it swiftly and dived on Stan, they wrestled to the ground (ooh err) and Zeke plunged the pen deep into Stan's eye.

"Sorry dude, I hate to do this but…" Stand didn't hear, just frothed…yucky. In the mean time Dylan lunged for…Usher and managed to battle him to the ground, she kneeled on him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. She was forced onto her back and he pinned her down, he smiled as she struggled but she swiftly kicked him…down there! He keeled over and she managed to stab him with the pen, the coach watched, horrified as his plan came crashing down around him. Haha! Loser. Zeke and Dylan ran to the car but couldn't fin the keys, how cliché. Zeke smashed a window and unlocked the car; they scrambled in and found that he'd left the keys in the ignition, oh that sexy, forgetful, sexy, sexy man. Erm…so they started the car and sped down the street as fast as the car would go, it's not like they'd be stopping for police any time soon. They managed to make it to the freeway and kept on driving; it didn't really matter where they went. They drove for what seemed like hours, it was only a few hours later that they realized they'd have to stop sometime. They looked around for a motel or a service station and found a conveniently located shifty looking motel just a little off the road. The parking lot was empty apart from one run down, old, dirty Corvette. And a caravan.

They parked the car and slowly made their way to the motel bar. They pushed open the saloon style doors and strolled into the bar; which was empty apart from a shady looking Mexican knocking back tequila slammers like they were water. And a funny lookin' guy, who was sat at the bar, he was of no specific type, skinny, and just kinda funny lookin 'y' no. Sat down at the bar and ordered two beers and the funny lookin' guy turned to them and said, "Hi! I'm Steve Buscemi, you may remember me from such Coen brothers' films as Fargo or The Big Lebowski…I'm going by the name of Donny for today, security reasons, you understand", he said smiling.

"Err yeah! I know you! The funny lookin' guy in Fargo! Not cir…cum..sised", Zeke said excitedly.

"Yeah that's me, funny is as funny does good buddy, can I ask, what are two good lookin'," (he winked at Dylan when he said this, "kids like you doing in a seedy, smelly little place like this may I ask?"

"Even if we told you, you'd never believe us". Said Dylan gravely.

"Try me". Replied Steve. Both Dylan and Zeke looked at each other and nodded, they would need all the help they could get right about now.

"Okay here goes," said Zeke, and he began.

End of part 3.


End file.
